A Different Side
by sweet-as-salt
Summary: *Spoilers for Angel* How I think Max should have acted after the events of Angel...


_Crack!_

"Where is she?" I snarled, smacking the bum's head against the brick wall one more time for good measure, feeling his shirt almost disintegrate in my fists. He whimpered, stupid, useless apologies and excuses pouring out of his mouth, with, quite frankly, rancid breath; I'll admit I lost a little more of my temper at that point. Let's just say there was yet another dent in the wall.

"Don't lie to me, you ass, I know who you are, and what you do; you also know who I am, and what I want. Now tell me; where. Is. Angel?" The man gasped as my fist neared his neck, sweat glistening in the dim street lighting filtering from the road opposite. I have to say, I'm starting to see the benefit of dark alleys again; not only do they let us escape, they also let us (me) interrogate worthless half-lives who enjoy torturing innocent children.

Innocent children, just like angels. Just like my Angel.

"I... I don't know w-where she is, M-Maximum, I assure you, I have no i-idea!" He spluttered and I felt my anger rise again, taking place of my despair, as it had been doing for the last few months; at least, I think it was months. I didn't exactly have time to check the papers, nor the money to be honest. There was only one thing on my mind, taking place of everything else: sort of why I looked like a homeless kid again, hair snarled, clothes dirty, backpack almost destroyed. Find Angel, find my baby. My mantra now, and would be until I found her, because I would, I will find her. Don't listen to anyone who says otherwise; they're lying, just like this moron.

"Seriously? You think I'm that stupid? I know I haven't had the best education, but, dude, even I know that you're lying! Now, tell me where Angel is or I will kill you." I was growling now, but I was beyond caring; I was so close to finding her, to kicking the butts whoever had been stupid enough to do this, I was so close, and nothing was going to get in my way. The guy was now close to wetting himself, and I smacked the idea out of his head, the echo of the action making me grin. Yeah, yeah, Max the psycho, I know, but I'm allowed my moments of sadism, am I not? Considering all that's happened, I think I should be given them.

"I..." I smacked him again, "Fine, fine! There's a warehouse, a mile from here, owned by Techex, there's been rumours of a child they have. I swear, that's all I know!" He stammered out, and I felt my heart soar; finally, we were getting somewhere. I didn't show a thing on my face, using my lessons from Fang, and letting the guy slump to the ground as I watched impassively.

"Not a word of this to anyone, you understand me? Any attempt you make, I'll know about, and I will come and make you regret it; got it?" I growled, eye to eye with him now as I squatted; his eyes grew even wider, threatening to fall out of his face and he nodded, now unable to speak. I jerked my head, and signalled, before leaping straight into the air, letting my wings unfurl and shoot me into the air; I knew the Flock would be right behind me, I also knew what they were about to say, so I beat them to it.

"We're going now," I said, my voice like steel, "No arguments; we're going to get Angel."

"Did you really have to treat that guy so bad?" Nudge's voice asked from behind me, the waver telling me she wasn't really onboard with the treatment; too bad, I say, "I'm sure he would've told us without you needing to hurt and scare him so bad."

"Nudge," I sighed, already feeling irritated by her kindness; sure, it was useful and appreciated (most of the time), but she of all people knew what I was like once I set my sights; I was going to get my baby back, and no one was going to stop me. especially one of my own, "You don't know that; this way, we get Angel without having the element of surprise destroyed, and increases our safety, okay? Now, I don't want to hear anymore on the subject; conserve your energy, you'll need it."

Angel, we're coming, I swear, baby, and nothing is going to stop me.


End file.
